Duros tercos y egóistas
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Para entender estos análisis es necesario leer "conflicto embarazoso" de yaoi secret, los personajes son manipulados a partir de las personalidades y situaciones en el mencionado fic. Por lo que si no lo has leído no sigas adelante. Análisis psicológico.
1. Liechtenstein

**Disclimer:** APH no me pertenece solo uso los personajes para divertirme a cosa de mis visiones malkavianas.

**Advertencias**: Para entender estos análisis es necesario leer **"conflicto embarazoso"** de _**yaoi secret**_ [/s/7170423/1conficto_embarazoso], los personajes son manipulados a partir de las personalidades y situaciones en el mencionado fic. Por lo que si no lo has leído no sigas.

**DUROS, TERCOS Y EGOÍSTAS**

_De todo tenemos un poco._

**Análisis Psicológico a Liechtenstein:**

Con tranquilidad estaba cómodamente acomodada en aquel sofá que solía llamar diván para sus pacientes, todo lo tenia listo desde hacia unos minutos cuando decidiera llamar a su presencia a aquella jovencita.

Su pantalla plana de alta definición estaba frente a el sofá, aun apagada pero lista para usarse en cualquier momento. Cuando el momento llego notando la puntualidad de la niña decidió abrirle. La veía un poco mas recuperada después del desengaño amoroso de hacia unos días cuando la ayudara a olvidar -un poco de helado, chicos guapos y algo de compras no perjudican a nadie-.

— **Bien Lily hay muchas cosas que hablar que creí ya habías entendido pero primero veremos algo... —** menciona con alegría la psicoanalista que no podía ser mayor de los 23 años inclusive se veía menor.

La pantalla se prende dejando ver una escena totalmente desconcertante para la rubia. Ahí se hallaba reflejado lo que viviera minutos antes con su querido Onii—sama.

—**A ****ver dime querida... ¿Qué puedes observar en su mirada en el momento en que le dijiste que te ibas...?—** comenzó mientras la observaba de reojo y plasmaba sus reacciones en un blog.

— **¿Are?... etto es-esta t-triste...—** murmura sonrojada y tratado de no enfocar su mirada demasiado en la pantalla, mas falla terriblemente.

— **Muy bien... ¿Qué notas cuando le llamas Onii—sama de nuevo?**

—**... S-sonrió...—** cada vez la rubia comienza a sentirse mas fatal.

— **P****or ultimo... ¿Qué ves cuando te dice que solo estarán ustedes dos... y nadie más?—** no deja de observar las reacciones de la rubia ni el deje de satisfacción además de la culpa que la embriagaba.

Los sentimientos encontrados era una de las facetas humanas que mas le fascinaban y para desgracia las naciones no podían liberarse de ello. Pero para Yuki era totalmente delicioso observarles y tratar de ayudarlos.

— **¡Es que tu no entiendes! ¡Yo lo amo! nadie podría... —** comenzó a exclamar la chiquilla levantándose del sofá y enfrentando a la Dra. La fuerza que veía en su mirada era realmente interesante.

—**A****marlo como tú...—**termina la frase la psicoanalista**— pero... ¿Estas segura de querer atar a un hombre que solo te ve como su hermana? ¿Estas segura que prefieres tu felicidad a la felicidad de la persona que tu dices que amas?**

Las lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por las mejillas de la menor mientras nuevamente se sienta en el sofá al lado de su analista y amiga –de juega-.

— **Y-yo no...—** Comienza a tratar de hablar**— yo solo quiero que todo siga igual...—**murmura bajito

— **Cariño lo que necesitas es un tiempo a solas... Habla con tu hermano pero... si tomas su mano si tienes un acercamiento corporal con él...**— el sonrojo aumenta en las mejillas de Lily al imaginar las palabras de chica a su lado—**seguramente no podrás pensar con la cabeza fría, yo se que lo adoras pero... dime... ¿Acaso sentiste fuegos artificiales cuando lo besaste?**

— **Claro que... —** pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

— **¡No!, escúchame bien. ¿Sentiste que tu corazón se detenía y palpitaba con rapidez al mismo tiempo? ¿Sentías que tus miembros corporales se deshacían como si fuera un flan y que mil mariposas se desvanecían en tu estomago? —** con cada pregunta el rostro de la rubia se iluminada de cierta indignación pero también de entendimiento. Mientras sus lágrimas siguen corriendo sin poder ser detenidas, en silencio trata de reflexionar las palabras de la analista.

— **Lily... un día encontraras un amor épico lo mereces pero... ¿Es justo que hagas que tu hermano -el cual se cerro al mundo cuando ese señorito idiota lo mando al carajo- sufra? Sí, yo sé que Roderich no es una buena persona, pinché machista de mierda pero... aun así tu hermano tiene que tomar sus decisiones y tu... si realmente lo amas debes apoyarlo... debes dejarlo libre...**

Pero decirlo a hacerlo es fácil, no todos están convencidos de dejar algo que piensan les pertenece. Y a pesar de que la ayuda les llegue muy pocos lo comprenden realmente.

¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo? ¡Claro que no! Para eso esta el martillo para clavarlo o para sacarlo…

_**N/A:**__ Después del capitulo en el que vemos a Vash tomando esa decisión tan drástica simplemente se me ocurrió mandarle esto a la autora, __**yaoi secret**__ y la verdad como le gusto ella me convenció de analizar a sus demás personajes [todos dañados muahahaha me haré rica] y publicarlo e.é aun no estoy muy convencida, pero nada pierdo si ya lo hice. Igual comenten para ver que tan mal estoy _


	2. Norte de Italia

**†**

**Disclimer:** APH no me pertenece solo uso los personajes para realizar algo que bien podría ser tomado como tortura psicológica.

**Advertencias**: Para entender estos análisis es necesario leer **"conflicto embarazoso"** de **_yaoi secret_** [/s/7170423/1conficto_embarazoso], los personajes son manipulados a partir de las personalidades y situaciones en el mencionado fic. Por lo que si no lo has leído no sigas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>DUROS, TERCOS Y EGOÍSTAS<span>**

_De todo tenemos un poco._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Análisis Psicológico al Norte de Italia:<span>**

* * *

><p>Al notar la gran depresión que sufría al joven castaño decidió cambiar el ambiente a uno más tranquilo y neutral, el jardín de su propio hogar.<p>

**— Feliciano... dime lo que piensas... veme como una amiga… —** pide con amabilidad la peliceleste.

**— Ve ~... Estoy b-bien...—**desvía la mirada observando todo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que nota como Yuki lo abraza con fuerza.

**— Llora... cariño llora... sé que no es fácil perder un bebé **

Las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas del italiano aferrándose a aquel abrazo que necesita aunque él hubiera preferido que aquellos brazos fueran los del germánico. Y una vez más niega con la cabeza por sus pensamientos tan contradictorios.

**— ¿Qué hice mal? ¿P-por qué yo? ¿Es por no esperarlo verdad? es por no esperar al único que realmente me amo...**

Las culpas que carga el italiano menor comienzan a hacerse más evidentes, no se sentía en confianza para hablar con su hermano, mas ahora que sabía la verdad pero la frustración, los sentimientos podridos comenzaban a llenarle por completo y de alguna forma necesitaba sacarlos de sí.

**— La vida no es justa... pero ¿sabes algo? a veces solo a veces por algo pasan así... quizás... antes de que tuvieras a alguien más a un pedacito de ti, tenias que aceptar tu realidad... y la verdad que aun nadie a afrontado **

Observa de reojo a dos germánicos dentro de la casa que los observan con suma preocupación. Mas con la cobardía que pensaba la psicoanalista que ellos no poseían.

**— De-demo... —** la voz dudosa de Veneciano provoco que el corazón de pollo de la chica a su lado temblara, tenia un mal presentimiento y debía evitarlo.

**— Vamos... no te me deprimas... porque ¿te digo algo? En este momento hay alguien que te busca... no es alguien que conozcas... pero será alguien por el que morirías si es necesario —** le observo con una sonrisa obteniendo la atención del mencionado joven.

**— ¿De que hablas? —** la confusión, la tristeza, desesperación y duda podía reflejarse en esa mirada amielada que poseía el italiano.

**— Hay un angelito que esta contigo aunque no lo veas... y que cuando menos lo esperes lo tendrás a tu lado... —** informo con misterio la chica sonriendo tenuemente, aun podía observar como la conversación no acaba pero por lo menos le había metido dudas en la cabeza a Feliciano.

Sin embargo antes de que otra palabra mas saliera de alguno de los dos la transmisión hacia **_yaoi secret_** es detenida abruptamente sin saber que más hablo su trabajadora con sus actores de reparto dejando solo escenas confusas y extrañas en la pantalla.

Se observa a un español discutiendo con un sexy turco mientras el italiano mayor esta al borde de las lágrimas.

**Corte **

Ahora se puede ver a un rubio ojiazul desesperado discutiendo con un albino.

**Corte **

Un castaño de anteojos observar con tristeza a un suizo del brazo de una chiquilla rubia.

**Corte **

Una húngara trata de arreglar las cosas empeorándolas más.

La pantalla se queda en negro dejando a **_yaoi secret_** con una visión futura… según Yukime

**_N/A:_**_ Este análisis esta basado en el mismo capitulo, cuando el idiota de Lud le dijera a Feliciano que lo odiaba. Lo escribí mucho antes de saberle intento de suicidio já al parecer Feliciano me entendió mal con lo de angelito ~ ¿será?_


	3. Austria

†

**Disclimer:** APH no me pertenece de lo contrario la psicoanalista no seria Yukime, sería Chile o mi amado ¡México!

**Advertencias**: Para entender estos análisis es necesario leer **"conflicto embarazoso"** de _**yaoi secret**_ [/s/7170423/1conficto_embarazoso], los personajes son manipulados a partir de las personalidades y situaciones en el mencionado fic. Por lo que si no lo has leído no sigas. Basado en el capitulo 21.

**DUROS, TERCOS Y EGOÍSTAS**

_De todo tenemos un poco._

**Análisis Psicológico a Austria:**

Yukime Hiwatari estaba en su despacho sumamente adolorida aunque no por ello dejaría de trabajar, más si era con aquel muchachillo que tanto la desesperaba.

Austria llego puntualmente y se sentó en el diván de la psicoanalista aunque bufando por lo bajo, Hungría lo había obligado a asistir aunque según él, nada malo había hecho.

La joven ojiazul se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención del la nación frente a ella **— Me alegra que vinieras Roderich —**menciona con voz fría y mirándole con fijeza cosa que incomoda un poco al castaño.

— **Disculpe señorita pero yo no creo necesitar de sus... servicios —**una sonrisa de lado se plasma en sus labios al decir estas palabras con sumo sarcasmo.

— **D****éjame discernir querido mío… ¡Y no me discuta!—**agregó al verlo refunfuñar por como lo llamaba. **— Dime... ¿realmente crees que provocando una guerra Vash volverá contigo?**

— **No tengo por qué contestar a esas preguntas...—**aclara con un deje de molestia en la voz, su mirada se posa sobre la doctora examinándola y tachándola de indecente así como chismosa.

—**I****gual si no me contesta le cobrare —**al ver la reacción del otro por mencionar dinero ruega que la autora no le dijera sus honorarios nadie la tomaría enserio si supieran de ello. Pero lo tacaño al austriaco no se le quita así que sin mucho que decir menciona.

— **L****a verdad… no lo creo...—**su voz es monótona y amargada en su totalidad, Yukime no puede creer que Vash este con semejante sujeto, suspira derrotada y saca su blog.

— **Entonces como me suponía —**sale la pantalla de alta definición mostrando las escenas del Cáp**.*— Todo lo hizo por celos... corrección lo hizo para hablar a solas con el suizo...—**nota el rostro de sorpresa del castaño— **Y si no me equivoco piensa convencerlo de que no lo deje haciéndose el duro, diciendo que no dará marcha atrás hasta que el le ruegue que no lo haga —**comienza a garabatear en su libreta notando el enojo en la mirada del joven al ver las escenas enternecedoras de Lily con Vash.

— **Ella —**señala desdeñoso la pantalla**— debería darse cuenta del daño que le causa a...**

— **¡S****ilencio! —**ordenó con molestia—** ¿Dime quien fue el primero en abandonarlo? ¿En causar su ruptura de amistad? ¿En no buscarle? ¿EN CASARSE CON HÚNGRIA? porque no negara que Vash estuvo muy deprimido en ello y justo en ese momento llega Lily, llega y lo hace un poquito feliz, pero no ¡egoísta!, EGOISTAS. Tu no eres diferente que la rubia ambos quieren hacerlo feliz y se equivocan ¡caramba! ¿No pudiste hablar con ella? ¿Decirle cuanto lo amabas? ¿Algo? no tenias que irte a guerra contra una nación que carece de ¡ejercito! ¿Y a ti te haces llamar hombre? para mi no eres mas que un cobarde, cobarde y mil veces cobarde.**

— **Disculpe pero no creo que lo que esta diciendo...—**comienza su discurso con cortesía retenida más Yuki pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Austria asustándole

— **Me vas a escuchar cabrón.**** Lo único que estas haciendo es que Vash te odie ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tsk —**se gira molesta **—mira esto...—**señala la pantalla donde aparece Vash enfadado por la actitud de Roderich y un acercamiento al rostro asustado de Lily**— BASTA de niñerías ¿Cuantos años tienes? Joder. Si pensaras un poquito más no pasaría esto, él no comenzaría desconfiar nuevamente de ti**.—le da un zape**— ¡Fuera! hmph yo no atiendo a idiotas que no saben lo que hacen YO ayudo a que entiendan sus acciones y perdóname pero si sigues así vas a perder a la persona que según dices mas amas en el mundo —**lo saca del changarro cofcof digo del consultorio.

Las decisiones en "caliente" suelen ser las mas equivocadas, sin embargo… las decisiones que creemos son lo mejor para otros… ¿realmente son acertadas?

_**N/A:**__Escrito después de la declaración de guerra de Austria. Se nota que no lo soporto ¿cierto? Para mi la mente de los germánicos es indudablemente un misterio, misterioso y gracias a la linda __**yaoi secret **__tengo que lidiar con ellos… ¡subiré mi tarifa por consulta!_


	4. Alemania  SSR

†

**Disclimer:** APH no me pertenece, agradezcan al MEV por ello. ¡Ramen!

**Advertencias**: Para entender estos análisis es necesario leer **"conflicto embarazoso"** de _**yaoi secret**_ [/s/7170423/1conficto_embarazoso], los personajes son manipulados a partir de las personalidades y situaciones en el mencionado fic. Por lo que si no lo has leído no sigas.

* * *

><p><strong>DUROS, TERCOS Y EGOÍSTAS<strong>

_De todo tenemos un poco._

**Análisis Psicológico a Alemania/SSR:**

* * *

><p>Aun furiosa Yukime escucha como tocan fuertemente a la puerta va a abrir dispuesta a golpear a nopalazos al supuesto señorito cuando se encuentra frente a ella a un rubio de ojos azules sumamente sonrojado y los ojos llorosos.<p>

— **P-pasa...—**murmura amablemente al recién llegado se arregla el cabello y se sienta tranquilamente.

— **Yo la verdad...—**comienza a decir el germánico.

— **Callado que te estoy evaluando...—**murmura entre dientes dejando al rubio con muchas dudas de si es una profesional pero sus papeles lo certifican. Yukime mientras tanto piensa en lo sexy que es el mayor, una vez terminado el análisis visual le menciona que se siente.

— **Sé que es un golpe difícil el saber que no eras quien pensabas pero... ¿Realmente no puedes captar que fue por tu bien? si mi bomboncito** (Gilbert),** no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerto ¿Lo comprendes?**

— **Pero eso no justifica que no me lo dijera cuando estaba listo... —**alega en su defensa Ludwin.

— **Y que sufrieras con las pesadillas, que no supieras quien realmente eres y todo por hacerle caso el idiota… **(Refiriéndose a Austria) **Mira otra persona nunca te lo hubiera dicho, otra persona se hubiera aprovechado de ti, otra persona simplemente te hubiera manejado como un títere... y dime ¿Qué hizo tu hermano? te cuido, te apoyo cuando tuviste ese jefe de mierda **(Hitler) **y sobre todo MURIO por ti, perdió TODO por ti.**

— **Y-yo...—** parece ser que las palabras dichas por la chica se repitieran incesantes en su cabeza, mas ese no era el punto crucial de la conversación.

— **¿Y**** que hiciste con Feliciano? Lo despreciaste cuando no tenia la culpa, le rompiste el corazón no una sino ¡dos veces! —**lo observa con reproche**— ¿Y ahora simplemente te vas?**

— **E****s lo mejor para él... —**murmura cabizbajo queriendo desvanecerse en ese instante tenia ciertos sentimientos encontrados.

— **¡****Y una mierda! Conquístalo ¡carajo! ahora sé porque Romano nunca dejo que su hermano se acercara a ti. Porque eres un maldito cobarde. Te da miedo ser feliz, te da miedo mandar todo a la jodida por la persona que amas. Porque si eso hubieras hecho en el pasado desde hace años que estuvieras con Italia, tus jodidos recuerdos nunca se hubieran ido y serias un mejor ¡país! ¿Dónde esta la fuerza de voluntad que te caracterizaba? ¿Donde esta ese amor que le profesas a Feliciano? ¿O que todo se fue a la mierda por un bebé? No señor, ahorita mismo vas al hospital y estas con FELICIANO así él NO lo desee, tomaras su mano y repetirás hasta el cansancio que lo amas desde hace mucho tiempo desde antes de que fueras Alemania, desde antes de perderlo todo, ¡desde antes de perderlo a él por primera vez!**

—**...—**su mirada poco a poco comienza a brilla por el discurso de la Dra. Mientras el silencio se intensifica después de aquel discurso.

— **Y mírame ¡LUDWIN! no importa el nombre, no importa el pasado. Simplemente importa el AMOR que sientes por él así que vas ahora o juro que te mando electroshock para que se te aliviane esa cabeza hueca que te traes **(aunque lamente que el peinado cambie ~ XD) **—** advierte jalándole de la oreja como si de un crió se tratara.

El rubio simplemente asiente la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, aun puede verse un poco de inseguridad en él pero luchara por lo que ama, ya no será un niño idiota que huye de sus problemas, hará a su amado Italia feliz.

Todos piensan que la tortuga es sabia por saber esperar y la liebre estupida por actuar sin pensar. Pero en ocasiones el tiempo es insuficiente para ello, simple y sencillamente hay que tomar nuestro futuro en nuestras manos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Mismo capitulo 21, me indigno la respuesta de Ludwin, seriamente estoy pensando en que todos están demasiado mal y debería mandarlos con mi comadre para que les de sus moquetazos con Betsí y los 5 vengadores XD_


	5. Suiza

†

* * *

><p><strong>Disclimer:<strong> APH no me pertenece pero si así fuera con seguridad habría más ¡SuFin!.

**Advertencias**: Para entender estos análisis es necesario leer **"conflicto embarazoso"** de _**yaoi secret**_ [/s/7170423/1conficto_embarazoso], los personajes son manipulados a partir de las personalidades y situaciones en el mencionado fic. Por lo que si no lo has leído no sigas.

* * *

><p><strong>DUROS, TERCOS Y EGOÍSTAS<strong>

_De todo tenemos un poco._

**Análisis Psicológico a Suiza:**

* * *

><p>Con un dolor en la parte izquierda de su rostro se toma su médicamente y espera a su ultimo niño malo del día. Siente que pronto va a matar y esperemos que no se vengue con el pobre suizo.<p>

A puntual hora llega el mencionado con su cara de perro que siempre se carga y Yukime se pregunta porque todo mundo lo ama si hasta Suecia es más sexy.

— **Pasa y siéntate Vash... ¿sabes porque estas aquí?**

— **Porque **_**yaoi secret**_** me quito mi arma y si no venia me cobraría por devolvérmela—**Yukime piensa que el joven es sincero por lo que su rating de adorabilidad sube un poco.

— **En realidad estas aquí por esto...—**señala la pantalla donde aparece a la mitad del lado izquierdo escenas protagonizadas por él y Roderich mientras que al lado derecho por él y Lily. El sonrojo aumenta en el joven abriendo los orbes verdes a más no poder.

— **¿C****-como es p-posible? —**pregunta con incredulidad.

— **Ya vez... soy el diablo y lo consigo...**

— **Me refiero a que te cobrare por estarme espiando...—**murmura haciendo cuentas de cuanto le cobrara a la Dra.

— **No seas ¡baka! hmph hoy me tocaron todos difíciles mil veces prefiero a Lily... por lo menos con ella podía ir al solo para mujeres—** murmura bajito enfurruñada como una cría de siete años.

— **¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANITA? ¡MALDITA PERVERTIDA!**

Quien sabe de donde Yuki saca un látigo y lo enreda en su presa digo paciente y vuelve a sentarlo en el diván. Notando que si así se pone… seria muy bueno en la cama... segundo punto para Vash.

— **Cariño tranquilízate que yo solo ayude a tu hermanita o es que acaso prefieres que siga pensando en casarse contigo —**piensa en Belarús y tiembla al recordar que pronto tendrá su visita**— veras tu estas dividido entre las dos personas que más quieres en el mundo. La niña que te adora como si fueras una estrella, que quiere hacerte sonreír y que te acompaño en el momento más difícil de tu vida...—**Vash cierra los ojos escuchando atentamente— **y... por otro lado tienes al que FUE tu mejor amigo, al que cuidabas, al que le regalaste tantas sonrisas, aquel que te enamoro y no te diste cuenta **—mientras en su cabeza Yukime piensa que debería hablar pestes del austriaco pero se abstiene por el bien de su amigui Lily. El rubio abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

— **Lo mejor es que Lily y yo estemos solo no debemos mezclarnos con otros.**

— **Error cariño dime ¿Qué harías si digamos Inglaterra, Scotlad, Holanda o... digamos mi lindo ¡México! —**Muestra un cartel enorme de México sin camisa y más sexy que Taylor Lautner— **se interesan en Lily que ella les dijera que si?**

— **Esos malditos bastardos no se acercaran a mi ¡hermanita!**

— **BINGO! ahí esta tu instinto sobre protector, profieres dejar el amor de tu vida antes que a tu hermana así que eso de **_**"buscar alguien con quien este segura"**_** era mentira...—**murmura sacando un flan de quien sabe donde y comiéndolo—

— **Y-yo...—**desvía tenuemente la mirada medio sonrojado**— ¡es que cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella!**

— **Y también Roderich ya te fallo mucho para confiar en él ¿no es verdad? —**pregunta llena de cizaña aunque aun sigue contando que tan sexy es Vash en su cabeza ya va por el numero 7.

— **Eso es muy aparte, ¡ya!**** Déjame ir no quiero oír más yo...—**se queda callado al sentir como la psicoanalista toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo mira con fijeza.

— **Mentira... puedes engañarte a ti mismo, puedes engañar a Lily y a Roderich, pero a mi no cariño... porque eres como yo...**—una mueca triste se muestra en sus labios**— prefieres la felicidad de otros a la tuya... si tuvieras el valor le explicarías con calma, tomarías tu espacio hubieras aceptado que se fuera y cuidarla de lejos... pero no puedes porque es tu hermana y la adoras... pero **—lo mira con una sonrisa chiquita— **no pueden vivir en una mentira, ella algún día encontrara el amor y tu... no puedes perder el tiempo con miedos absurdos... son naciones SI, mas Austria podría desaparecer así como Prusia y puede que siquiera permanezca aquí como mi bombón.. Piénsalo querido... sé que quieres herir a Roderich por lastimar a tu hermanita pero háblenlo... ¿Prefieren una guerra...? ¿Que las personas ajenas a sus sentimientos sufran?** —mira de reojo un gran de Oso polar.

— **¿P-podrías desatarme?** —pregunta con simpleza sorprendiendo a la chica.

— **¿No me mataras? —**se ríe discretamente porque le duele la mandíbula.

— **¡Solo suéltame! —**la observa con furia en la mirada pero también con entendimiento.

— **etto... —**se sonroja y le pide a **Yaoi Secret** que pase por su personaje, después de media hora cuchicheando cosas de chicas la autora sale con un amarrado suiza. Yukime solo espera que no le dé su arma de inmediato.

— **Ya termine amor ya ¡vamos! —**menciona sonrojada refiriéndose al oso flotante ¿?—

— **No me gusto para nada como te portaste con ellos ¿eh? —**se oye un murmullo bajito, el oso se mueve como diabólico y le pregunta al chico rubio semi transparente.

— **¿****Quien eres?**

— **¡Soy Canadá! —**responde por un millonésima vez con cansancio mientras la psicoanalista se cuelga de su brazo. **— ¿Como es eso de bombón?—**pregunta algo celoso.

— **¿Q****ue? alguien debe de valorar a Prusia y sacarle celos a todos porque déjame decirte que no por nada Roderich lo a aguantado mucho y no por nada Ludwin esta tan indignado —**sonríe angelical.

El joven canadiense suspira con cansancio**— Bien vallamos que aun tengo que cuidarte —**una sonrisa ladina aparece en los labios del canadiense mientras Yuki se sonroja.

— **Hay, hay, hay creo que necesito un doctor...—**murmura sonriente

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Mismo capitulo 21, no es mi culpa que __**yaoi secret**__ me mandara a los tres en el mismo capitulo jejeje creo que esta fue la que mas me gusto de las tres y ammm disculpen lo ultimo jajaja no sé como es que se coló Matt ahí pero es MIO xD._


End file.
